


Double Fault

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [7]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Feels, Smut, Teasing, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hadn’t told him about the tennis lessons. I wanted them to be a surprise for his next visit, so I could invite him out for a match, play a couple of points before losing gracefully. I wanted to have something in common with Tom, something beyond our desire for each other. Beyond our love, which we’d, perhaps impulsively, just declared a few weeks before.</p><p>And, I reasoned, tennis lessons were easier to find in Chicago than Greek lessons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Fault

“Fuck. Fuck and shit and fuck. Shit!”

I was late. Hustling up the lakefront path like an asshole, tits crammed into a too-small black sports bra that was super visible under my thin white tee, the only shirt that passed the sniff test. Thighs chafing, I tried to stay out of the way of the hardbodies speeding past me on their morning runs.

I was mad at myself because I couldn’t find any of the black leggings (so slimming!) I’d been wearing to class, so I had to make do with the tennis skirt I’d impulsively ordered off Amazon. Any cuteness I might have gained in wearing the skirt, with it’s pleats and bright red stripe that ran around the hem, was cancelled out by the chub rub-induced rash I could feel forming on my inner thighs.

As soon as I saw the Waveland courts come into view, I felt my phone vibrate in my bag. Who would be calling me this early on a Saturday morning?

Tom.

“Baby, you know it’s 8:00, right? What is it, like, 1 in the afternoon where you are?”

“Something like that, yes. Why are you up so early on a Saturday? You know you’re practically dead until 9am.”

“You woke me up! What are you doing calling me so early anyway?” I sighed, then stopped to lean against a tree. What was a few more minutes if I was already late?

“I missed you. And now that I’ve got you, _please_ tell me you’re naked and that your other hand is working its way towards your delicious quim.”

“Ah… sure it is.” I looked around the park, checking for anything that might make a sound that would give me away.

I hadn’t told him about the tennis lessons. I wanted them to be a surprise for his next visit, so I could invite him out for a match, play a couple of points before losing gracefully. I wanted to have something in common with Tom, something beyond our desire for each other. Beyond our love, which we’d, perhaps impulsively, just declared a few weeks before.

And, I reasoned, tennis lessons were easier to find in Chicago than Greek lessons.

“Where’s your hand, darling?”

“It’s, um, between my legs.”

“Perfect,” he whispered. I felt myself flush, aroused by the sound of his voice in my ear. “What’s it doing?”

“It’s uh… my fingers are brushing my clit. Very gently.” I closed my eyes, turned on by the sound of Tom breathing in my ear. I missed him. “I wish it was you, Tom.”

“I wish it was me, too.” He was practically purring. “Where are you?”

“I’m in bed, baby.”

“No, I mean, where _are_ you?”

“Ah. “I chuckled. “I’m… getting there. On my way. Not too close.” I opened my eyes to check the time. Fuck. Now I was _really_ late. “Darling, I’m sorry, but I’ve got to go.”

“What? Where are you off to so early? We were just getting started!”

“Um… I just remembered I’ve got all this laundry. It’s early enough that I may have all the machines in the laundry room to myself.”

“The laundry can wait, can’t it? Exactly how much laundry do you have anyway?”

I shook my head before I realized Tom couldn’t see me shaking my head. “Ah, sorry. Can’t be helped.”

“Oh sweetheart,” moaned Tom. “I’m so disappointed. And here I was about to get in the shower after a nice, sweaty run, wondering if you could help me… ”

I bit my lip. “Well, I guess you’ll have to use your imagination.”

He laughed. “If you insist.”

“Go take that shower.” I purred. “Good afternoon, Tom.”

“Good morning, love.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

I hung up, sighed, then sprinted the last few yards to class. Pushing through the gate, I could see my instructor Otto standing on the court, racquet in hand, demonstrating a serve to the rest of the Level I Beginner class.

“Ah, nice to see you’ve decided to join us.” Otto squinted at me.

I shook my head. “Sorry, Otto. Alarm didn’t go off.”

He shrugged. “No worries. Besides, we’ve got a drop-in today and he’s not here… ah, never mind. I spoke too soon.” He waved his hand at someone behind me. “Over here!”

I turned around to find Tom jogging towards us in his favorite blue tee, long black shorts, and sneakers. He twirled a racquet in his hand. I couldn’t see his eyes as they were hidden behind a pair of Ray-Bans but there was no missing the glee in his wide smile.

“Is that Tom Hiddleston?” I heard Annabel, the annoyingly perky brunette with perfectly perky tits, squeal behind me.

“It is.” I muttered to myself.

“Hallo!” Tom arrived, then extended a hand towards Otto. “Otto, right? Thanks for letting me join.”

“Sure thing.” Otto turned to face us. “Tom here called up, looking for a class he could drop into. You’re a decent player though, right?”

“Eheheheheh, maybe fair, sure. But brushing up on the basics never hurts.” Tom looked at me and winked. “And I’m well-acquainted with…”

“I’m his, uh, his house-sitter.” I piped up. Tom looked confused but didn’t say anything to refute my lie.

“Really?” Annabel’s eyes were saucer-like as they flit from Tom to me then back to Tom. “You live here? In Chicago?”

Tom noticed Annabel, returning her inviting smile with a Cheshire Cat grin of his own. That flirt.

“Not all the time. When I’m not here, she…” Tom nodded at me. “She waters the plants.”

“Right.” I nodded.

Annabel was, from what I could tell, exactly his type. She was young and pretty with her stupid perfect boobs and thighs that didn’t touch and thick dark brown hair that brushed her shoulders. Where did she get off being thin and having big tits and perfect hair?

I hated that I instantly compared her to me but I couldn’t help it. I was, as far as I could tell, not Tom’s usual type. Older than him (though only by a couple of years), not terrible tits but they could be bigger. A belly that jiggled way too much if I even thought of moving. Wavy black hair that definitely used to be thicker and more luxurious when I was a teenager. And yet he was here, ostensibly, for me.

“Okay. Great!” Otto interrupted my reverie. “Why don’t we get started and practice serving?” He pulled the cart of tennis balls to the side. “Guys, I need two lines at the baseline. I’ll feed the balls to you for service. If the toss is too close or too far, don’t swing. Just let it drop and try again.”

We split up, Tom standing in the other line with Annabel. I glared at him and his stupid helpful face. And Tom? He was loving it. At first, Otto was happy to let Tom help, receiving our crummy serves or spotting our form. The other students were lapping it up, especially Annabel. But not me. I was so mad. I was busted. And there was nothing I could do.

I had to practice my stupid serves. Which were still awful after eight weeks of class. I felt self-conscious about Tom as my serves hit the net, or went wildly out, or went nowhere when my racquet failed to make contact. But every time I looked at him, he was smiling down at Annabel.

Good. Then he couldn’t see that my eyes (which were hidden behind my own pair of Ray-Ban aviators) were beginning to fill with tears.

Eventually Otto found it hard to keep the class’s attention when Tom started doing impressions, clowning when he wasn’t serving to us instead of just receiving our serves like he said he would. While Annabel continued to run around, fetching Tom’s balls and tugging on her tank every time she needed to remind him how awesomely huge her tits were, the other students rolled their eyes and went back to practicing groundstrokes. Tom was being himself, maybe too much of himself. He never could resist a captive audience. Especially one that giggled and jiggled exclusively for him.

I left the court to practice my ball toss against the fence. I’d bring my racquet back and then drop my arm, holding it behind my back. With my other hand, I’d toss the ball up along the fence, then swing up to capture it against the fence before it dropped to the ground. It was a good way to practice, and I seemed to be catching on. Just me and the fence, this ball that I had absolutely no problem capturing now. I felt good.

“That looks great. Keep it up!” I could hear the smile in Otto’s voice. I turned around and grinned.

“Thanks, Otto. I think serving against the fence is helping. I’m still worried that I’m tossing the ball with my fingers, though.” I frowned and tossed the ball for him. “See?”

“Remember, just cup it gently. Let it rest in the palm of your hand. Like this.” Otto placed his hand under mine and squeezed gently. I could feel the roughness of the calluses on his palm. I looked up to catch him licking his lips. And were his eyes always that dark? No, his pupils were just dilated.

Shit.

“Hey Otto!” We were startled apart by the sound of Tom’s voice. I looked up to find him looking at us. He brushed off Annabel, who looked ready to crawl into his shorts, and walked over. “Should we try a game now?” His jaw was clenched.

Otto dropped my hand, and I gripped the ball tighter. “Yeah, guys, let’s take turns.” He nodded at me. “You and Tom, take this side. You’ll receive the serve. Just play the point, okay?” He called out to the others. “Annabel and TJ, you’ll serve.” He sprinted towards the side of the court. “Let’s go.”

Tom and I walked to the court. He took a spot on the service line while I waited at the base. TJ was a good server, probably the best in our class. I took a deep breath and waited.

The ball came towards me. I ran for it, swinging, and I actually hit the stupid thing. It hit the net.

“Okay. One more serve. Let it bounce, wait for it but stay on your toes.” I nodded at Otto, then went back to the baseline to wait for the next serve.

This one was faster, harder. It was like I saw the ball but then I didn’t see it. Because then it hit me. It hit me in the eye, bouncing hard off the lens of my sunglasses, and then I staggered, more out of shock than anything, and fell hard on my knee. I ended up on my back, dazed and somehow even more humiliated than before. I closed my eyes.

“Darling! Can you hear me? Are you alright?” I opened my eyes to see Tom looking at me. His face was so close to mine, I could see the worry in his eyes.

“Am I dead? Can I be dead? I’m pretty sure I died of humiliation.”

“Sense of humor seems to be intact. I guess you’ll live.” He slid a hand under my chin, then ran a finger over my lips. “Hi.”

“Hello.” I smiled weakly, then grimaced as a burning feeling began to creep over my knee. “Oh shit. My knee…”

Tom helped me sit up. We looked at my knee, which was scraped. It burned. It looked awful. I braced myself as Tom helped me stand.

“Ow.” Otto looked up at me, then smiled weakly. “You need first aid? Ambulance?”

“Nah. I should probably go clean it up, though.”

“Your eye! How’s that? I’m so sorry.” TJ looked awful. Poor kid.

“I’ll live. The lens isn’t even scratched. I guess they were worth all the money I paid.” I looked up at Tom, then at the rest of the class. “Uh, good class. Thanks again.”

I began to limp away, not looking at Tom as I felt him walking by my side. I watched him pick up my bag, slide our racquets in together, then sling it over his shoulder. He slid his hand in mine, holding me back before we cross the parking lot so he could look both ways for oncoming cars. He put his arm around me in the underpass under Lake Shore Drive when he felt me shiver.

When we got to my street a few blocks away, he stopped at a small pink house on the block before mine.

“What are we doing here?” I let him pull me up to the front porch, past the driveway which had a Mini parked in it.

“My place.” Tom opened the front door and stood back. “Welcome.”

It was just like I imagined it would be. I walked by this house every day on my way to catch the bus to work. It stood out, a charming light pink wooden house on a block of three-flats and new construction condos. The living room was furnished simply but handsomely with wide white couches and dark wood tables topped with brass lamps. My eyes were drawn to the built-in shelves that held books, so many books. I turned to find Tom smiling at me.

“I love it.” I smiled back at him. “But did you buy…”

“Ah, no. Just renting it for the summer.” He nodded, then took my hand again and headed up the stairs.

“You’re going to be here for the summer?” We entered what appeared to be the master bedroom, another handsome room with a big bed made up with light gray sheets.

“A few days here and there. Whenever I have breaks from filming.” Tom sat me on the edge of the bed, then went into the bathroom. He came back out with a first aid kit, opening it as he knelt on the floor in front of me. “Is that alright?”

“Of course it is.” I leaned over to run my fingers through his curls. He smiled up at me.

“Doesn’t that feel better?” He cleaned the wound with some saline wash.

I nodded. “Yeah. It does.”

He frowned as he took out a bottle of anti-bacterial spray. He held it up so I could see it. “I’m sorry, but this is going to sting. Ready?”

I nodded and winced, crying out when he spritzed a little of it on my knee.

“My darling. Good girl.” Tom closed his eyes as he pressed a kiss to my knee, right next to the scrape. He dried the saline that had dripped down my leg, wiping my leg with a hand towel, before placing a bandage on my knee. “Let’s take a look at that eye.”

“But it’s fine. My sunglasses got the brunt of it.” I took my sunglasses off then peered down at him. “See?”

Tom leaned forward, cupping my face in his hands. He kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes, and felt him press a kiss to each of my eyelids.

“You lied to me.” He pressed his forehead against mine.

I nodded.

“Why?”

I hiccuped. “I… I wanted to surprise you. I know you love tennis, and I wanted to try it. I mean, I’m pretty sure my serve will always be totally weaksauce, but I was having fun.”

“That’s great.”

“And, I love you. But I worry that we don’t really have anything in common. I mean, apart from each other. So I thought tennis…”

“Would be the way to my heart?” Tom’s voice was hushed. He sat back on the floor and began to remove my shoes and socks.

“Something like that.”

“But you already have it.” His voice was soft, practically a whisper.

“So how do I keep it?”

Tom looked up at me. He got up on his knees and placed his hands on my thighs. “Be yourself.” He looked thoughtful. “You know I love you, yes?”

I nodded.

“Or rather, I am _in_ love with you. Even with your scheming.” He winked at me before kissing my knee again. He slid his hands up to my inner thighs, wincing when he felt my chub rub rash. “Poor baby. I’ll tend to that later.”

He crawled up on the bed, hovering over me as I lay beneath him. I scooted back, then giggled when he sat back and slid his hand down my stomach.

“I am in love with your sense of humor. I am… in love with your laugh, even when you’re laughing at me.” He pushed my shirt up, then unhooked the front of my bra. “I am in love with the way this bra made your tits look absolutely ripe.” He leaned forward to tease a nipple with his tongue.

“Oh fuck…” I moaned.

“I would tell you to mind your language but I am absolutely in love with the way profanity sounds coming from your sweet lips.” We laughed together. He got back up, standing on the floor so he could slide my skirt and panties off.

“I am in love with this absolutely adorable skirt. I’m half tempted to ask you to keep it on but if you did then how could I do this?” He leaned forward to blow a raspberry into my stomach.

I laughed. “Tom! That tickles!”

He smiled. “I am absolutely crazy in love with the way you say my name. Say it again, please.”

“Yes… Thomas.”

He growled then pulled his shirt off. He threw it on the bed where it landed next to my head.

“I am in love with the way you cannot get enough of that shirt.”

“It’s the blue shirt of sex, baby. It’s famous on the internet.”

“That’s great but I really only care what you think of it.” He smiled when I took the shirt and tucked it under my head.

“I am in love with the way you look right now, lying before me. So ready and willing.” He kicked off shoes, yanked his socks off, and slid his shorts down his legs until he stood naked before me. But my eyes never left his. “I am in love with the fact your eyes never left mine just now.”

I shrugged. “I’ve seen it all before.” I squealed when he lunged for me, letting his full weight fall on me. He rested between my legs and I whimpered as I felt his cock, and how hard it was, pressed up against my sex. He closed his eyes and groaned.

“I am in love with the way you carry yourself, like you can’t be bothered. But I know you care. I know you care about me, your friends, your family. I know you are smart and funny and sexy and sweet and pragmatic. Which seems like a funny thing to think about but it’s true. You ground me, sweetheart.” He kissed me. “You know me.”

“I do.” I ran a finger down his jaw, then tickled him behind the ear.

“So you know I like to talk.” He smirked when I laughed at him. “But you also know I like to do other things with my mouth. Don’t you?”

I shrugged. “What things?” I pulled his face down to kiss him. “Show me.”

Tom kissed me, slowly and deliberately. His tongue took a few slow swipes just inside my lips, then went after my tongue with a few long licks. He moved, licking down my neck to the base of my throat while his hands began to massage my breasts. He licked his thumbs and pressed them to my nipples, tracing them while I gasped.

I started cursing when his tongue lapped one nipple, then the other. He sucked on them, flicking at them with his tongue while his lips pursed around them. He used his hands to push my breasts together, licking at the cleavage and then returning to my nipples to nip at them with his teeth.

He brushed his cheek against my belly and I shuddered at the feeling of his stubble on my skin. He dipped his tongue in my navel, kissing it gently while below his hands made their to my sex.

“Fuck!” I arched my back as his fingers brushed against my clit. He teased me, tickling the side of my clit which was especially sensitive. Every time it was touched I feel the soles of my feet tingle and get warm.

Tom slid down, guiding my feet so they rested on his shoulders. He parted my folds with his fingers, then slid his tongue inside. Slowly, carefully. I shut my eyes and listened.

I heard myself pant, my breaths speeding up as Tom’s tongue found its way deep into my core. I heard the slick founds of my juices as Tom slurped at them. I thought I heard the gentle scrape of stubble as my thighs clenched around his jaw. Chub rub be damned, this pain was so intensely pleasurable. I heard Tom moan, tongue still buried in me. I heard him sigh as he licked up towards my clit, then hiss before he began to suck on the nub. I heard the sound of his fingers slid into my cunt and begin to pump. I heard my breathing get faster and shallower.

I felt Tom, lips still pursed around my clit, shake his head slightly so my clit was jerked, just a little, just the way I liked. I felt my clit twitch as his tongue flicked it at it, then throb when his tongue cupped around me. The suction, the pressure, began to mount and I felt so helpless under his touch.

I reached down to run my fingers through his hair, which was still sweaty from tennis. He reached up to lace his fingers through mine. He squeezed my hand while below the fingers on his other hand was close, so close, and then on my g-spot. I bucked my hips and he responded by brushing that sweet spot again. His lips still pursed around my clit, tongue still flicking away, I closed my thighs around him and nearly sat up, rolling my hips as I began to come.

I always cry a little when I come. But with Tom it’s more… focused. Intense. I cry, sometimes sob, and then I laugh like an idiot. Maybe it’s dumb but with him I get overwhelmed.

Orgasms bring relief and occasionally catharsis. For me they bring me back to myself in a way that is hard to describe. I leave my body and then I get slammed right back into it when it’s over. And I’m left shaking and crying in Tom’s arms.

I felt Tom push my legs wider, slowly with great care. He kissed my inner thighs, cooing and blowing over the rash. It felt good.

“It looks awful, doesn’t it?” I opened my eyes and stare at the ceiling fan spinning lazily above us.

“It looks like it hurts.” I felt his lips kiss me there, tenderly. The bed shifted as he crawled up and lay next to me. He slid his hand down my belly and let it rest. “You’re crying.”

“Yeah. I always do.”

He nodded. “I noticed. It always worries me, just for a second. But then you always smile at me like you’re doing right now, and I feel better.”

“I can’t help it.” I wiped my eyes.

“I know you can’t. But I get it.” He kissed the tip of my nose. “You’re overwhelmed. It’s so intense.”

I nodded. “I’m not sure why. It’s just…”

“When you love somebody. When you’re so in love.”

“Yeah.”

“Because that’s how it feels when I’m with you, love. In bed, out of it. Playing tennis. Watching Otto paw you…”

“He was helping me with my ball toss. And you were busy with Annabel.”

He snorted. “I couldn’t get her off me. So annoying.”

“She’s a fan. Be nice.” I ran my finger under his jaw.

He sighed. “I know but…” He looked deep in my eyes. “She doesn’t know me. You do.”

I nodded. “I know yo. And I love you. I’m in love with you.” I kissed the tip of his nose. “You jerk.”

He laughed and threw his arm over me. He snuggled into me. “So if you know me so well what am I thinking right now?”

“You’re thinking we should go take a shower.” He nodded. “And that if you don’t get some relief soon your dick is going to blow.”

“Darling, no. You don’t have to…”

I shook my head. “Darling, yes.”

I slid my hand down his chest, and kissed his cheek. “You need it. You need me. And besides,” I hissed in his ear. “All those tennis lessons, you see.” I took his cock in my hand. “You’ll want to feel how good my grip is.”


End file.
